The cleaning and maintenance industry always work following several cleaning codes and strict standards. One example would be a custodian assigned to an operation room that has to periodically replace the cleaning water after washing a mop to avoid contamination. There are other codes and standards that the cleaning industry needs to comply with in order to provide a secure and sterile service. Several companies providing cleaning services utilize a cleaning cart as its main piece of work. A lot of these companies usually have very messy and unorganized cleaning carts creating an awkward and unpleasant situation not only for the cleaning company but also for a contracting company or entity. This is a major problem in hospitals, airports, malls, or places where there are people constantly walking around the working or cleaning areas.
The present invention provides a solution for this problem by providing a cleaning cart that will expedite cleaning tasks in an organized manner, while providing a clean and covered cart.